


I know the kindest thing is to never leave you alone

by arcaneApathy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneApathy/pseuds/arcaneApathy
Summary: "MC, how can you be so stupid?" he asks, but it's not insulting. There's a certain tone to his voice that you can't place, but you eventually decide is softness.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/MC, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	I know the kindest thing is to never leave you alone

Fuck. You aren't sure what you did, but come to realize it's probably something you didn't do, as is generally the case. Was it homework? No, Asmo wouldn't have done that either.

"MC! Are you even listening to me?" His hands land on your shoulders, shaking you out of your internal monologue. Right— he was probably explaining what you did or didn't do. You meekly nod, even though you weren't. He sighs, then throws his hands in the air. "You're a mess! Honestly, MC, when's the last time you bathed? I don't even want to know about when you washed your hair!" Oh. So that's what you did, er, didn't do.

You realize Asmo has your hand, and he's pulling you somewhere. He's muttering something or another to himself, and his grip tightens. When you arrive at his bathroom door, you freeze. "Asmo, I can bathe myself. I'm not helpless."

"Then why haven't you?" He opens the door and pushes you through, closing it behind the two of you.

"Well... Motivation, I suppose. And I just forget sometimes." You swear he growls as he works at your clothing.

"We'll just have to work on that then, won't we." It's not a question. He rolls up his sleeves and turns on the bath faucet, nudging you. You climb inside, watching Asmo with wary eyes.

"I'm in the bath now, are we good?"

"MC." He sighs, resting his elbows atop the edge of the tub. You note that it's filling surprisingly fast, but then, why wouldn't it?

You sit in silence as it finishes filling up, but your peace can't last too long. Asmo positions himself behind you outside the tub, a cup in hand. "You going to dunk your head, or should I wash your hair this way?"

Another moment of silence passes before you nod, gesturing to his cup. He proceeds to dump pleasantly warm water over your head. Again. And again. And again.

Finally he's stopped, and you open your mouth to speak but he's back in your hair, lathering in conditioner. You close your mouth and your eyes with it, and decide to relax. After all, another wash, shampoo, and then another wash is next, and that's just for the hair.

Asmo scrubs soap all over, wincing at the grime coming away. "MC, how can you be so stupid?" he asks, but it's not insulting. There's a certain tone to his voice that you can't place, but you eventually decide is softness.

You're all clean now and he's draining the water, though he's fast to return behind you. He presses kisses to your hair, digs his palms into your shoulders, and whispers words you can't quite discern. You aren't sure it matters what he's saying, because he's here and you're here, and he's here for you. 


End file.
